I Am Your Father
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: Gai got injured in a battle with Kakashi. While fighting for his life Gai reveals a secret about Lee's past that will haunt him forever.


**I Am Your Father**

**Kishigo note: Dear all readers, this is my first Naruto fic ever so I hope you guys likey. It's just a crazy idea that popped into my head one day, so I decided to make it into a story. Please don't be harsh when reviewing but if it isn't good then give a constructivereview instead of a mean one. Arigato! Don't forget to R&R. btw, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Gai decided to settle his differences with Kakashi over a battle royal. It wasn't just any ordinary fight; it was a matter of life or death. As much as their students, especially Lee tried to stop it, Gai was too adamant. As the battle begun Gai's fate was sealed. Kakashi was way too powerful for Gai to defeat. Gai put up with Kakashi as long as possible but with one unexpected blast from Kakashi's chidori, it was all over. From the looks of things you could've said that Gai was practically dead. Gai struggled to move, but his injuries wouldn't allow him to. Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten rushed their sensei to the hospital with hopes of making it in time.

"Kakashi sensei, do you think that Gai is going to be alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Of course, he's too stubborn to let himself go now," Kakashi lied. He knew that with that one strike, Gai was a goner.

"Ah! That's a relief, right Sasuke?" she said but Sasuke seemed to be ignoring her. "Sasuke!" she then shouted.

"What?" he replied.

"I asked you a question," Sakura calmly said.

"Really? Gomen-nasai, I guess my mind wondered for a little while," Sasuke responded, "So what is it that you wanted to know?"

"I said isn't it a relief that Gai is going to be fine?"

"Who lied and told you that? It's obvious that Gai is in critical condition. He's never going to make. He was weak. He didn't stand a chance. Gai wanted Kakashi to give him his all and he didn't even get half. The two of them knew how it was going to end, but Gai's persistent ways may have cost him his life. He's an idiot, almost as much as Naruto."

"Hey, that's not nice to say, even if it may be true," Sakura stated.

"Speaking of Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked in all directions, "Where is he?"

"Oh my God! Where on earth could he be?" Sakura questioned.

"He went to the hospital with Lee and the others," Sasuke replied.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Sakura asked while getting a bit angry with him, "Sasuke I'm sorry to say but you're beginning to develop some strange behaviour that I do not like at all."

"Well isn't that good? I mean I wouldn't want a thing such as you liking me," he responded.

"Now's not the time for arguing, we've got to find Naruto. The three of you have training," Kakashi said. The three of them rushed to the hospital where they met Naruto, Neji and Ten-Ten in the waiting room.

"Naruto, why the hell did you just run off like that!?" Sakura shouted.

"If I didn't go right away then I wouldn't have been able to go at all!" Naruto retorted.

"You could've gone after our training!" Sakura shot back.

"Are you forgetting the fact that Gai might not even make it!?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura calmed down and then said, "Oh, I almost forgot. How is Gai doing?"

"Go look and see for yourself," Naruto replied. Sakura looked inside only to see Gai laying on his deathbed with devastated Lee crying his life away at his sensei's side. The nurse then came out of the room and told them that if they wish to see Gai they should go immediately because it would be their last chance to do so. The seven of them surrounded Gai as they waited and hoped he'd live, but still, there was nothing that _they_ could do about it.

Gai, with his oxygen mask on said with short, unclear breaths, "Lee, come here."

"Hai, Gai sensei," Lee cried.

"Lee," he said while breathing heavily, "I am you're father," was his last words before he past away… or at least that's what they thought.

_TO be continued… NOW!_

"NOOOOOO!" Lee screamed, "This cannot be! My father died when I was very little, and my mother as well."

"Oh shit—" Naruto said before Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto, you can't say that," Sakura stated.

"What? All I was saying is that shitake mushrooms would be great for lunch today, but I see you have something against the poor little mushroom so I'll have some ramen instead," Naruto proudly replied.

"I'm sure that's what you were saying," Sakura said.

"But—" Naruto muttered.

"Whatever!" Sakura said. "Lee, are you okay? Do you think you'll be alright?" she asked with much concern when she went to comfort him.

"Leave me alone!" Lee shouted as he pushed her away. Lee then ran out of the room with much anger and hatred filling him on the inside.

"At least that explains why they resemble so much," Naruto acknowledged.

"Naruto it's no time to be cracking any jokes," Sakura said.

"But I—" he replied before receiving an interruption from Kakashi.

"Naruto shut up! Neji go contact the nurse. Sakura, Ten-Ten, go find Lee and bring him back now."

"Hai," they all said after getting their orders. As the nurse arrived Kakashi took Neji and Naruto to search for Lee as well.

"But wait," the nurse said hoping one of them would hear, "He's not dead, just sleeping!" she screamed, but not one of them heard her.

Kakashi and the boys caught up with Sakura and Ten-Ten. They then spotted Lee heading in the opposite direction. He seemed to be going to the place where he first met Gai.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered, "I have an idea."

"What is it? And why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Firstly, I'm whispering so Lee wouldn't hear us therefore he wouldn't know we're here. Secondly, since Lee is obsessed with you, I think you should put on your charms and see if it'll work."

"What! No way! Never!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura tone down," Neji told her.

"Actually Sakura I think you should do what Naruto says because that's a great idea he has for a change," Kakashi said.

"You hear what you guys are asking me to do? Y'all want me to use my femininity to get Lee back."

"Yeah so what? Just go already," Ten-Ten said before pushing Sakura towards Lee.

Sakura took a deep breath then went on. "Lee-chan, Lee-chan, wait up," she yelled while running towards him but Lee ignored her. "Lee-chan," Sakura repeated as she finally caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder to try to put him to complete stop but he just turned around and punched her in her stomach and watched as she fell to the ground. He felt no remorse at all. Lee just ran off furiously.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked when he ran to her side.

"Get away from me," Sakura shouted as she pushed him away. "I knew your stupid plan wouldn't work. He's too depressed to speak to or see anybody right now. Let's just give him some time and eventually he'll come around."

"Maybe it's because you weren't pretty enough to turn him on, and I highly doubt that he'd come around soon," Ten-Ten stated.

"Incase you all forgot, we left a dead man at the hospital," Neji reminded.

"Damn, Gai. I forgot. Come on you guys, we've got to get back at the hospital and tend to Gai," Kakashi stated. When they arrived to hospital they got a big surprise.

"He's alive!" all of them shouted.

"Yes, and he's doing just fine," the nurse replied, "At first there wasn't much that we could do, but then Lady Tsunade came and healed him. It was a favour for an old friend she said. The funny thing is that he just had some really old milk before the match and how it reacted inside of him and his damage from his beatings combine equaled to a really sick Gai. If we realized that sooner he could've been out of here in fifteen minutes, but we didn't," she laughed. "By the way, feel free to take him home because he could be released now."

"I can't believe it, the man's alive, and I went through all of that," annoyed Sakura said.

"Guess there's no purpose in leaving him here," Kakashi said. He went and signed the release form and got Gai out of there.

"You really put up one heck of a fight there Kakashi," Gai said.

"I'm sure if it wasn't for the milk that you drank earlier on you might've had a chance of defeating me," Kakashi replied.

"So you're saying that you're really the loser?"

"I never said that."

"Well then there's only one way to find out who's really better…I want a rematch!" Gai exclaimed.

"What? Sensei are you crazy?" Ten-Ten asked, "You were just discharged from the hospital, you can't go into battle so soon."

"You should listen to you're student," Kakashi warned, "You could be damaged again since you're still in recovery."

"It wasn't anything serious, I'm okay. I could most definitely battle you now Kakashi, right Lee?" Gai asked. "Lee? Where's Lee?"

"He got angry when you told him that you were his father and ran off," Naruto replied.

"What!?" Gai shouted. 'He took me seriously,' he thought. "Does anyone of you know where he is now?"

"Hai. He's headed for the place you two first met. Beware, he's rather angry," Sakura said. All of them headed to that spot and luckily Lee was still there. He seemed to be reflecting. Gai called his name and Lee's entire attitude change. He went from gloomy to joyous.

"Lee!" Gai screamed.

"Father!" Lee replied as both of them ran towards each other so they could hug.

"Lee, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I mean now my father could be my sensei, and now I actually have a father. Isn't this just tremendous Gai, I mean father."

"Lee that's the problem. I'm not your father."

"WHAT! You mean you lied to me?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that it was a lie, but more of a practical joke. I was trying to have some fun in the hospital and that's the only thing I could've thought of to do. You can't blame me, I mean it's because of that movie _Star Wars_ I got the idea. Plus, I was going to tell you that it was a joke after I saw the expression on your face but due to my health I was deprived of that opportunity, that precious moment. Lee, I'm sorry if you took me seriously but I truly meant no harm. Please forgive me," Gai begged.

"Gai sensei, I should be the one who's sorry, sorry because I'm gonna kill you!" Lee yelled as he ran down his sensei.

"Well this has been a complete waste of our training time," Naruto made notice.

"Ya think?" Sakura asked.

"Could you two shut up!?" Sasuke more demanded than requested.

"C'mon you guys, we still have some time left to train," Kakashi said. The three of them then left.

"It's just you and I now Neji," Ten-Ten said, "Um…you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. Lee continued to try to catch his sensei but Gai just laughed at his failed attempts.

**Kishigo note: Dear all readers, please don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you for your co-operation, sayonara :)**


End file.
